What Should Have Happened
by team-switzerland618
Summary: What should have happened after the Manchester concert: based on clip from the show (link inside); Adommy; will contain disciplinary spanking between adults.


Tommy Pre Lubed Bass

Based on what should have happened after the concert: Tommy Joe Ratliff and Monte Pittman's Intros Manchester, England, 27 November, 2010 Glam Nation Tour: watch?v=n33XIo9t_JE&list=FLbepcAbQzZapE-vPa5acfKg&index=73

What I think should have happened when the concert finished: warning- will contain disciplinary spanking.

As Isaac finishes his solo I start to panic. Adam always hates it when I wear this much lipstick. And I know that I will be punished for it later. Adam confirms this when, instead of wrapping his arm around my shoulder to lead me forward for my solo, he grabs my hair and drags me up there.

"You know, when he wears that much lipstick I can't keep kissing him... I think he does it just to fuck with me..." he looks down grinning at me, and I smiled back: for the fans only. I could see the glint in his eye that told me I was in for a harsh punishment later. I knew I needed to keep my behavior in check the rest of the concert or I would be in for more than one punishment. He continued my introduction, "On the bass: Mr. TommyJoe Ratliff!"

I knew I was already going to be in trouble but why not make it more interesting for the fans? I jerked my hand up and down the fret more than I usually do. I saw him give me 'that look' from the corner of my eye. Shit he was pissed. He pretended to spit on my bass. I knew what he was doing. I reached my arm to stop him but he grabbed my arm instead. He held it tightly. I knew I would have a bruise there later. He 'spit' a few more times, his nails digging into my wrist harder. He lets go and I tried to hug him, gently grabbing his hair, and resting my head on his shoulder. I wasn't surprised when he only allowed it for a second before spinning out of my grasp and continued over to Monte. "His bass is already lubed… Tommy's pre lubed bass…" he joked with the audience. I doubt any of them noticed our moment, but I'm glad he made a joke about it, letting me know to continue to enjoy myself and have our stage sex moments for the fans, which I was planning on enjoying. Whether it would help me be less in trouble, I doubted it, or make it worse, I had no idea. Well, I better make this the best damn show these fans have ever seen. (*Insert whatever sexual concert you have in mind: maybe the Amsterdam concert*)

AFTER THE CONCERT: BACKSTAGE

The concert was great. It was such an energetic audience. As I was walking off stage, I threw my guitar pick into the audience. It was hilarious to watch them fight over it. I silently laughed to myself and continued backstage. Then it hit me. The concert was over. I was in trouble. Fuck. I started hyperventilating. I knew I needed to get it over with, the punishment, so instead of heading to my dressing room, I started heading to his. I never heard Adam come running up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I let myself relax in his embrace. I glanced up at him and only saw love in his eyes. It just made me feel worse. Why doesn't he look pissed? Why is he hugging me instead of ordering me to his room? I was confused.

"Adam," I whispered. He looked down at me, giving me a soft, questioning look. "I'm so sorry," I felt so bad. I felt myself looking control. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

He released me from the hug, holding me at arm's length, wiping the tear that was flowing down my cheek, and spoke softly. "I know baby, I know." He was so understanding. I didn't deserve him. He slightly spun me around so I was leaning back against him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. "Tommy, why don't you go back to your room and get changed, take your makeup off, and all of that, and I will go do the same. Come find me when you are done, okay?"

"Okay, Adam." I agreed. I gave him one last hug then went to my room. Not wanting to be punished but also knowing that I deserved it and wanting to get it over with, I hurried to get cleaned up and changed into more comfortable clothes. When I was done, I made my way to Adam's room, well aware that he was probably still getting ready. I didn't care, and I knew he wouldn't either. It was just easier to wait while I was with him, made it more comforting somehow. I made it to him room and knocked. "Adam, it's me."

I heard him shuffling around on the other side, probably putting his makeup away or something. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but wasn't more than a minute, he opened the door and ushered me in. I looked up and was about to say something when he held up his finger. "Shh, just go sit down on the couch okay? I still need to get changed." That's when I realized he was still in his costume. I went and sat down, my head bowed, thinking of the discussion we were about to have.

*20 minutes later

"Alright Glitters, I'm ready. Let's get this over with so we can go have a good night at the after party, okay?" I nodded as he came to sit down next to me; I turned slightly so I was facing him, head still bowed. I couldn't make myself make eye contact though. I didn't want to see the disappointment, hurt, and anger in his eyes.

"Adam, I am so sorry…I… I don't know what came over me… Please forgive me… I'm so sorry…" I rambled, until he cut me off.

"Baby, look at me," he cooed. Hesitantly I raise my eyes to his. I wanted to advert my gaze immediately but knowing it would only cause more trouble later, I forced my eyes into his. "I know I haven't been spending as much time with you recently due to the numerous interviews, and so this is partly my fault. You just needed my attention…"

"Adam… No. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault…It's…" he cut me off with a stern look.

"Did I tell you to speak Tommy?"

Shit I was already making it worse for myself and we just started. "No, Sir."

"Then I suggest you fix that. You know the rules. This is your one free warning. Don't make me add to your punishment."

"Yes, Sir." Nodding my head in agreement.

"Now, if I can continue," He gave me a questioning look. "It is your fault that you broke the rules, but I've been so busy lately that I feel that I might have forced you into this, breaking the rules… No Tommy, it's true." Damn, he knew I wanted to protest. "It does not excuse your behavior but it is also not entirely your fault." The look in his eyes was willing me to except his reasoning. I just couldn't. I looked at him pleadingly, silently asking for permission to speak. "Okay, Tommy Joe, go ahead and say your piece… just keep it respectful." He warned.

"Yes sir… I know you have been busy a lot. All of the interviews and such, but I have gone to most of them with you. It's not like we aren't getting time together, because we are always together, we're just not getting alone time together… This isn't just a great relationship, it's also a great band, and with that comes a lot of work that requires us to be busy at times. I understand that. Please don't blame yourself for my mistakes, Adam. I don't care if we has less time to talk these past weeks but we were still together so you need to stop blaming yourself. My behavior has nothing to do with you directly." I knew I was being rude in my explanation but I really needed him to understand that it wasn't his fault. I knew he would blame himself, which makes him think it's unfair to punish me, but I deserved this punishment and therefore could not let him take a single ounce of the blame. "As much as I hate to admit it, I know that I deserve this punishment. I need it, baby, please. Don't blame yourself. It's not worth it." The next thing I know, I was enveloped in a tight hug.

It only lasted a few seconds before Adam leaned away, holding me out at arm's length. "Tommy, you are right in some points. You do deserve this. But I still feel somewhat responsible. And also, did I not just warn you about your attitude a few moments ago?" I just looked down. Him projecting his disappointment towards me was making me feel so bad. I needed to make him understand.

"Adam, I can see why you feel that way but it does not excuse my behavior. I knew what I was getting myself into before I decided to break the rules…"

"So it was because of me… you needed more attention…?"

"No, please understand. It had nothing to do with you. I have been feeling guilty about messing up during that interview last week twice and it's been nagging at me. I knew the only way to feel forgiven about it was to get in trouble; to be punished."

"Why didn't you tell me about that? We are supposed to have a very open relationship, TommyJoe."

"Yes I know. I tried, but you just let it slide. You said it was no big deal…"

"Because it wasn't, mistakes happen all the time."

"But is it really a mistake when it happens twice… playing a song that I've known for years? It's embarrassing. I just kept thinking that people will think us mediocre because I couldn't keep my composure enough to play a few notes…"

"Tommy, I know you may think that, but the audience isn't as observant as you think. Even if they did notice, did you see any of them bring it up at the actual interview, or during the meet and greet? Or even in the articles about the interview later, in the press? No. Because they are our fans and know that mistakes happen… in all honesty Tommy Joe, I didn't even notice until you pointed it out while we were watching the playbacks, and it's my own song." Adam was practically pleading with me to understand.

"Okay, Adam. I understand. I still don't think you are to blame for any of this but I get where you are coming from."

"Thank you, hun." Now that we had come to this conclusion I knew we would be getting into the punishment part of this conversation. "Alright, Tommy. I was you to tell me exactly why you are in trouble. I expect complete honesty without putting yourself down and no more attitude, got it?"

"Yes sir." I began listing my transgressions, my self-pity growing at each. "I blamed myself for messing up at the interview when it was just a mistake and I didn't come talk to you about it. Instead I just kept getting into more trouble to push you to this point. I wore too much lipstick when you told me not a few hours earlier to not wear very much because you wanted to give the fans a great show. I purposely acted more and more sexual on stage, which the fans love, just to get your attention. And I haven't been the most respectful during this conversation. I am so sorry. I accept any and all consequences you deem necessary in order for us to move forward."

"Okay baby, stand up." I did, facing him, head still bowed. I felt Adam start unzipping my jeans and slipped them off. What I didn't expect was to feel his hands tugging at my underwear as well. I knew I had one last chance. "Please, Adam. I promise I will behave from now on. Just not bare. Anything else…"

"Tommy Joe Ratliff. Are you seriously trying to get out of this punishment?" he stilled his hands. "You lost your underwear because of the attitude you have kept up during his conversation."

"No, sir, I'm not. And I know I deserve this, but just not bare. Please Adam, please, I beg you."

"Tommy, you know the rules and you know what you deserve the punishment. I understand you don't like this bare, but that's not your decision is it?"

"No Sir…"

"I am willing to offer you one other option for tonight because I am feeling lenient though. Would you like that?"

"Yes sir…" I was curious. He had never offered my options before. And I had a feeling that I would not like either option, but it was worth a shot.

"You can take your spanking bare, with my hand and the last few with the brush, as we normally do; or you can keep your underwear up and have the entire thing with the brush. Also, once you make your choice, you may not change your mind, so decide carefully." He patted the chair for me to sit back down as I decided.

I knew that I really did not want to do this bare. But I also knew that even with my underwear on, the brush will hurt way more than the bare hand spanking. But I deserved that, didn't I? A harsher punishment? Maybe he won't go for as long if I choose the brush the entire time, but I can't be sure. I also knew how the hand and brush punishment felt and knew it would hurt. I've had enough experience with it to know that I would be very sore afterwards. I had never had only the brush before. I never did anything as bad as this either. The brush for the entire thing would be a nightmare but I had done so many naughty things. I was so confused. I have no idea what he is thinking. He has never done this before so I really don't know what the best choice would be. I glanced up at him, seeing the hurt he was trying to hide in his features, and that made my mind up for me.

"Adam…" he glanced up at me, his hand continuing to rub my back. "I choose… *deep breath*… I choose the keep my underwear…"

"Are you sure? There's no going back."

"Yes… yes I'm sure."

"Alright then, Tommy Joe. I expect complete compliance. Stand-up"

"Yes sir." I stood, facing him again. He gently grabbed my arm and guided me over his lap. I squirmed around a bit, trying to get comfortable, or well as comfy as you can be across your lover's lap, ready to get your ass blistered. He wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, to hold me still but also for comfort. As bad as I felt every time he had to punish me, I always felt so much better when we had contact during it. I felt safe and loved, knowing that he cared about me enough to do this.

"Okay Glitters, I'm going to start now. Are you ready?" he always asked this. It's just a ritual. Even if I said no, it would still happen, but it was nice of him to let me know when he was starting.

"Yes Adam, I guess…" no sooner had the words left my mouth that I felt the first stinging SWAT with the brush. "Oww" I moaned, trying to reach back to cover myself. I always tried to stay silent, but I've never had this harsh of punishment so I knew it might be a different story.

He grabbed my wrist. "Let's not start this already Tommy. I will let your hand go this time but do not let it happen again.

"Yes sir," he released my hand. Just as I set my hand back on the floor, I felt the second SWAT. This time I managed to stay silent. He only let his hand linger a moment before I felt the third. He had found his rhythm.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

After what felt like thousands of stinging swats, he began to lecture. "Tell me, Tommy Joe, why are we here today?"

"Because… because I didn't tell you how I was… ow… feeling… and I started acting out so that I… owwie, please it hurts..."

"I know, baby. But you're doing great. You acted out why?"

"So I could get your attention…. Ow… I needed punished but I couldn't tell you… owww… because you weren't mad at me and only punish me when I… when I do something bad." I finally gasped out. The pain was starting to really set in. I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"The next time you have a problem, you are to come talk to me immediately. I don't care how small you think the problem is or if you need punishment and I don't give it, I need to be able to know what you are thinking. I don't even care if it's in the middle of the night. You tell me immediately. Do you understand?" he emphasized every couple words with a smack.

"Yes… please Adam… I'm sorry… please stop… I'll tell you everything… it hurts…"

"I know Glitters, just a few more, okay? Then we can put all of this behind us." I felt him stop with the brush and was about to let out a sigh of relief when I felt him tugging at my underwear.

"Adam! Please. You said it would be over my clothes." I started to panic. I knew how painful the brush was when bare, let alone after having the brush the entire time.

"Relax love. It's just the final twenty. Just like if this was a hand and brush. Plus I need to see what I'm doing for this Tommy; I don't want to hurt you any more than is necessary for the punishment." I understood. It didn't mean I had to like it though. Knowing it was almost over helped. I also didn't want any extra for disobeying him in the last few seconds of punishment. I raised my hips slightly so he could pull them off.

"Thank you Glitters." He praised. I always liked making him happy, even if it was during a punishment. "Now Tommy, I want you to do something for me okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at this point. "I was you to put your hand back here and let me hold it." I looked back at him, not understanding. I had never done this before. This was a whole new territory, this time. "It will make it easier for you. Take away the temptation of throwing it back and getting hurt." I took a deep breath. I trusted him. I understood. Slowly, hesitantly, I reached my hand back, letting him grab ahold of it. He interlaced our fingers and rubbed calming circles across the back of my hand, I was surprised at the comfort I felt from this contact. I was off balance on his lap, but I felt more connected to him. It made me relax easier.

"Okay, Tommy, last few, and then we can put this all behind us." I felt his hand leave my butt and tensed for the final smacks. I just let myself go. As I cried, I just felt all of the tension leaving my body.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"It's over. You did so well sweetie. It's all over. All is forgiven." Adam cooed repeatedly, while rubbing my back and butt soothingly. This went on for a few minutes as I tried to calm down, focusing on the massage and his soothing voice.

"Adam... I'm so sorry,"

"I know baby, and everything is forgiven," he said as he helped me up so that I was sitting in his lap. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I was still sobbing, getting calmer by the second as Adam continued rubbing my back and whispering random soothing words into my ear. When I calmed down enough I sat up on his lap so that I was facing him.

"How are you baby? Feel better?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. So much better. Thank you." I said honestly.

"I'm glad!" I just smiled at him. "Do you feel up to going to the after party, or would you rather just stay here and relax? It doesn't matter to me. There will be plenty of parties to go to eventually."

"Umm, could we relax for a bit and decide later. Like in an hour or something?" I wanted to go but I needed time to relax first. I knew he would understand.

"Yea, of course Glitter!" He smiled. "We need to get some of this stuff taken out to the bus anyways." Yes we had crew to do this but we always tried to help them when we could. At least getting it outside for them to organize onto the bus. One less thing for them to worry about and it made sure for us that we got all of our stuff and nothing was left behind. "I'm going to go find Brian and the rest of the band and tell then the plan, okay? I will be right back."

"Okay. That sounds good," I agreed. I got off his lap so he could leave and lay back down on the couch drifting off to sleep as I saw him walk out of the room to go find the band.

Please review: future chapter suggestions are taking into consideration.


End file.
